Mon amie la bombe
by Nana1983
Summary: Chuuuuuuuuuuuut... c'est une surprise :P


**  
****Mon amie la bombe****  
****de Najoua Norredine**

Je suis une ado tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal : seize piges, des boutons d'acné sur la tronche, montée comme un clou, etc. A la seule différence que moi, je suis amie avec la bombe du bahut. Elle est tellement belle qu'on a du mal à rester concentré en lui parlant. Son nom ? Kirsten… comme Kirsten Dunst mais en plus renversante si une telle chose est possible. Elle a un grain de peau parfait, une bouche écarlate, des yeux topaze et des cheveux cuivrés. Elle respire la beauté jusque dans ses moindres agissements : dans sa façon de boire son Coca ou de déposer son cartable en classe. Rien n'échappe à sa finesse proverbiale. Kirsten a un seul défaut : elle a un frère canon ! Des yeux bleu-gris, des cheveux châtain clair, une taille fine de mannequin : Severin a tout pour plaire. Inconsciemment, je me suis certainement rapprochée de Kirsten pour gagner le cœur de son frangin. Mais comment puis-je intéresser un mec aussi sublime. Son regard est tellement profond quand il joue à sa PSP ou quand il colle les écouteurs de son iPod sur ses oreilles diaphanes. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de le smacker à la va-vite pour ne pas être tapée. Mais je n'ose pas. Il ne me regarde même pas. En fait, il ne regarde aucune fille. Cela me donne à penser…

- Mon frère n'est pas gay, Elise.

- J'ai jamais dit ça, Kirsten.

- Je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu te disais au fin fond de ta caboche.

Kirsten est télépathe ! Des fois, ça me glace le sang dans les veines. Ça me donne des sueurs froides parce que parfois, je pense des choses pas très gentilles à son endroit.

- Faut que tu le dragues. Achète une PSP et joue contre lui.

- C'est absurde, Kirsten. Ton frère ne s'intéresse pas qu'aux jeux vidéo. Il y a de la profondeur dans ses yeux.

- Ben voyons !

- C'est un gothique, Severin.

- C'est un sataniste oui. Lui et ses fringues toutes noires.

- C'est un gothique.

- C'est un sataniste, soutient Kirsten en s'éloignant ostensiblement de moi.

Je prends le sens inverse et rentre en collision frontale avec Severin. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque il m'aide à me relever.

- Ça va le popotin ? Pas trop mal, lance-t-il malicieusement.

- Je... Tu… Je… Nous…, commencé-je à bégayer.

- Oh ! La conjugaison ! Je suis, tu es… nous sommes ! Repeat after me !

Je me sens tellement ridicule. Ma tête est une bouilloire. Mais j'essaie tant bien que mal de rester calme.

- Tu dis rien, mamzelle ?

- Euh…

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Elise… Mais tu le sais déjà je pense.

- Oh ! Tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole. C'est tout bonnement mirifique ! Je sais que tu es la meilleure amie de ma sœur. C'est tout. Je t'appelle communément « meilleure amie de ma frangine ».

Il s'avance vers moi, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

- Elise, voudrais-tu…

- Voudrais-tu quoi ?

- Aller me chercher un Coke et un Kit Kat à la buvette ?

- Hein ?!

- Please…

C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Il vous fait le coup de vous regarder avec des yeux de chien battu. Et vous êtes complètement désarmés par ce regard. Merde ! Je reviens avec la commande du joli cœur.

- Tiens, et tu peux garder la monnaie, fait-il en me tendant un billet vert.

- Euh… Le compte n'y est pas. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai. Et puis, s'il y a une inflation en chemin, j'y peux rien. Les prix grimpent très vite par les temps qui courent, même si toi en l'occurrence, tu marches vite. Tu as de jolies fesses, la gouine. Prends-en soin…

- Hein ? La gouine ?

- Bye !

Je reste sur place, percluse de rage et d'étonnement. Je suis stupéfaite. Quel toupet ! Je raconte l'histoire à Kirsten qui éclate de rire.

- C'est bien ce que je te disais. C'est un sataniste. Et les satanistes sont lubriques…

- La ferme !

- Elise, voyons… N'oublie pas que mon anniversaire, c'est samedi prochain. Il ne faut pas me contrarier. Et puis, dix-sept ans, c'est un âge important.

- Aussi important que le premier pas sur la lune… Oui, je le sais !

- _Calm down miss. __It's not good for your health._

J'oubliais de vous dire que Severin et Kirsten sont américains d'origine, ce qui ne les empêche pas de parler un français impeccable et sans accent !

- On doit t'arranger pour l'anni, tu sais, constate froidement Kirsten.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Pour que tu puisses séduire Sev.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de séduire Sev. Il m'a traitée de gouine, t'oublies ?

- Les gouines sont inaccessibles pour les mecs. C'est un bon point pour toi. Ça veut dire que mon frère fantasme sur toi avec une autre meuf.

- Il faisait allusion à notre amitié…

- Hein ? Quel cochon ! Quel connard !

- _Calm down miss_, reprends-je en mastiquant mon chewing-gum sans sucre.

Kirsten me quitte devant la porte de son immeuble. Je l'embrasse sous le regard amusé de son frère qui discute avec des potes, juché sur son scooter noir.

- Salut… Elise…

- Bonsoir Severin.

- Tu ne bégaies plus ?

- Je t'ai démystifié, voilà tout.

- Bien sûr, souffle-t-il en s'approchant sensiblement de moi. Je remarque alors que nous sommes seuls. Mes joues sont sûrement cramoisies à l'heure qu'il est.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça.

Sa main droite se promène languissamment sur ma joue. Je me laisse faire comme si je n'existais plus.

- Ta peau est douce…

- Arrête !

- Tu frémis de _desire…_

- Ta gueule !

Ma voix n'est qu'un faible murmure. Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres avec une douceur infinie. Je fonds littéralement.

- Tu m'as démystifié ?

- Bye !

Je manque tomber en courant. Il ne fait pas bon être l'amie de la bombe du bahut !

**FIN**


End file.
